Warriors Remake
by Crow-watcher
Summary: This is a remake of the Warriors Series by Erin Hunter.
1. Intro

This is my Warriors FanFic. I write stories when I am bored or at school.

Copyrights:

Fawnpelt - Fawnpelt on furcadia or .com.

Hawkshadow - Name and design to .com/

Blacktalon - Blacktalon on Furcadia.

Hawkfire - xHawkfirex on furcadia.

Littlebranch - Littlebranch on furcadia.

Smokeyfeather - Coming soon...

Badgerheart - Badgerheart on furcadia.

Sparrowpaw - Sparrowfoot on furcadia.

Dusk - Me.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

Clan Cats

BreezeClan

Leader Silverstar - A light gray tabby she-cat.

Deputy Wildstep - A tawny tom with yellow eyes. Mate : Stripedpelt

Medicine Cat

Hollyleaf - A tabby she-cat with lovely yellow eyes.

Warriors

Stripedpelt - A dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
Mate : Wildstep

Firepelt - A ginger tom with bright yellow eyes.  
Apprentice : Brightpaw

Dappledfur - A tortishell she-cat with green eyes.

Coalstripe - A very dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Darkpelt - A black tom cat with yellow eyes,  
Apprentice : Sandpaw Mate : Patchedfur

Queens

Patchedfur - A calico she-cat with green eyes.  
Mate : Darkpelt Kits : Cinderkit and Spottedkit

Apprentices

Sandpaw - A small ginger she-cat with sandy yellow eyes.  
Mentor : Darkpelt

Brightpaw - A white tom cat with bright yellow eyes  
Mentor : Firepelt

Kits

Cinderkit - A dark gray and white tom kit

Spottedkit - A gray calico she-cat with hazel eyes.

Elders

One-eye - An old tom with one green eye

LightningClan

Leader Redstar - A ginger tom with hazel eyes.

Deputy Wildstream - A sleek furred dust colored she-cat. Mate: Blacktalon

Medicine Cat

Morningpool - A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice; Brokenpaw - A small gray tabby tom with a twisted front paw.

Warriors

Dapplepelt - A brown calico with yellow eyes.  
Mate : Notail Apprentice; Longpaw

Notail - A black tom with a white chest and paw and no tail.  
Mate : Dapplepelt

Snowpatch - A white she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice; Bramblepaw

Fluffypelt - A brown longhaired tom cat.  
Mate : Whitefur

Runningstorm - A light brown tabby she-cat

Blacktalon - White and black tom with golden eyes and black, talon-like claws.  
Mate: Wildstream

Queens

Whitefur - A white she-cat with yellow eyes  
Kits; Mosskit and Littlekit

Apprentices

Longpaw - A cream tabby she-cat with a long tail  
Mentor : Dapplepelt

Bramblepaw - A dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
Mentor : Snowpatch

Kits

Mosskit - A white she-kit with moss green eyes.

Littlekit - An unnaturally small tawny tom kit

BrookClan

Leader Graystar - A gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy Smalltail - A small spotted cream tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat

Runningbrook - A silver and white patched she-cat

Warriors

Foxfur - A ginger tom with green eyes.  
Mate : Patchedfire

Blackpatch - A white tom with black spots.  
Mate; Petalfur

Whitefoot - A pure white tom with green eyes.  
Apprentice; Swiftpaw

Darkclaw - A dark brown tabby she-cat with unnaturally dark claws.

Petalfur - A calico she-cat with green eyes.  
Mate; Blackpatch

Queens

Patchedfire - A white she-cat with orange spots and unusual orange eyes.  
Kits; Heatherkit, Firekit, and Orangekit

Apprentices

Swiftpaw - A big dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
Mentor; Whitefoot

Kits

Heatherkit - A white she-kit with orange spots and green eyes.

Firekit - A ginger tom with a white belly and white paws.

Orangekit - A ginger tabby she-kit with orange eyes and a white chest.

Elders

None

NightClan

Leader Nightstar - A black tom with green eyes. Mate; Morningflower

Deputy Stonepelt - A light gray tabby tom.

Medicine Cats

Darkflower - A black she-cat with a white chest and paws.  
Apprentice; Poppypaw - A black ticked gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Blackfoot - A white tom with black patches and completely black feet.

Warriors

Nightcloud - A longhaired black she-cat Apprentice; Runningpaw

Wablerwatcher - A brown and cream tabby tom.  
Mate; Dusk

Larkwing - A brown ticked tabby she-cat.

Duskstripe - A brown and white tabby tom.  
Apprentice; Sparrowpaw

Fawnpelt - A cream tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Littlebranch - A small brown tabby she-cat with chestnut colored eyes.

Hawkfire - A dark brown she cat with gray tabby stripes with green eyes.

Smokeyfeather - A dark gray tom with yellow eyes and a lighter gray muzzle.  
Mate; Hawkshadow

Badgerheart - A brown tabby tom with pale green eyes.

Queens

Morningflower - A white she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Kits; Black-kit, Lightkit, and Littlekit  
Mate; Nightstar

Hawkshadow - A gray tabby she-cat with deep yellow eyes.  
Kits; Sootkit, and Coalkit  
Mate; Smokeyfeather

Apprentices

Runningpaw - A black she-cat with lighter gray stripes.  
Mentor; Nightcloud

Sparrowpaw - A dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Mentor; Duskstripe

Kits

Black-kit - A black tom-kit with green eyes.

Lightkit - A white she-kit with a yellow eye and a green eye.

Littlekit - A black and white tom-kit with yellow eyes.

Mudkit - A brown tabby she-kit.

Brownkit - A brown and cream tabby tom-kit

Hawk-kit - A brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes and a cream belly.

Sootkit - A gray tabby she-kit with deep yellow eyes.

Coalkit- A dark gray tabby tom kit with yellow eyes.

Elders

Deadtail - A old light gray tom with no tail

Haft-tail - A brown tabby she-cat with only haft of a tail.

Cats Outside of the Clans

Rouges

Tigerheart - A former NightClan tom with brown fur and black tabby stripes.

Meadowheart - A former BreezeClan cream tabby she-cat.

Loners

Dusk - A brown tabby she-cat with a cream belly. She wants to join NightClan.  
Mate; Wablerwatcher Kits; Mudkit, Brownkit, and Hawk-kit

Kittypets

Callie - A calico she-cat.


	3. Chapter 1

Wablerwatcher padded over to Mudkit, Brownkit, and Hawk-kit. He then sat down in front of them and meowed after making sure nobody else was in there, "My kits. You are the offspring of me and the loner Dusk. She is my mate and is trying to join NightClan." All of them but Mudkit looked dumb footed. Mudkit mewed, "I figured you were our dad, Wablerwatcher, and somebody other Morningflower had to be our mom, because we look nothing like Morningflower or Nightstar. Nightstar is a black cat and Morningflower is a white cat and we are brown tabby kits." She purred and padded up to her father. Mudkit then gave him a nice, big lick on his chest and then mewed, "I hope mom will be able to join before we become apprentices." Seeing Mudkit do this Brownkit padded up to the big brown tabby tom and licked his front paw. He then mewed, "Hello, dad." But, Hawk-kit stayed where she was. Her eyes were starting to tear up with tears of joy. Wablerwatcher padded up to the now crying she-kit and picked her up gently be the scruff of her neck and brought her over to her sister and her brother. He meowed to all of his kits, "Don't tell the other kits. I will be back later, hopefully with your mother." He then padded out of the nursery and then out of the camp in search of his mate, Dusk.


	4. Chapter 2

Wablerwatcher dashed to Dusk's den only to find the scent of badger. He hissed and thought to himself, _Dusk might be out hunting and this badger found her den._ He then ran off away from the den, his nose in the air frantically sniffing for Dusk. Wablerwatcher caught the scent of her just a fox-length away. He sigh and meowed out to her, "Dusk! My darling! Come here! I have good news and I think Nightstar might let you join." Dusk looked up as the mouse she was hunting scurried away and meowed with a purr, "Honey, you scared away the mouse I was hunting!" She then padded over to Wablerwatcher and rubbed up against him purring. "Oh, is that so?" she meowed. Wablerwatcher nodded and replied, "He has been super happy ever since his kits were born. Come on come with me." "Ok, honey. Just let me pick up the mouse I killed earlier." Wablerwatcher meowed, "Ok, Dusk." Dusk then padded over to a fairly big mouse and picked it up in her jaws and meowed, "Ok. Lead the way." Wablerwatcher and Dusk then padded to NightClan camp. The tawny and chocolate tabby tom lead his mate to the entrance of Nightstar's den made out of a smooth hollow hole in the side of Tallstone. Wablerwatcher called in, "Nightstar, may me and Dusk come in?" Nightstar meowed, "Dusk? Who is this Dusk?" Wablerwatcher replied, "She is my mate and Brownkit's, Mudkit's, and Hawk-kit's mother. She would like to join." Nightstar meowed, "Ok, you two may come in." The brown tabby pair then padded into the den. Dusk meowed, "Nightstar, I offer you the mouse as a token of my gratitude and I would be oh so ever pleased if you allowed my to join your clan, the clan where my kits are and my mate is." The black tom meowed, "Ok. I shall accept you into my clan, we do need more cats that can hunt well. Wablerwatcher, can you teach her the warrior code?" "Ok, Nightstar." Nightstar then meowed, "Her name shall be….." he paused and looked her over, "Duskfall." Duskfall meowed gladly, "I shall go to Mudkit, Hawk-kit, and Brownkit now."

-------

Duskfall padded into the nursery and meowed, "Come here Hawk-kit, Brownkit, and you two my little Mudkit. Come and meet me for the first time since you were born." Hawk-kit, her nose up in the air mewed to her brother, Brownkit, "Oh, that scent! It has to be our mother." She then clumsily bounded over to the brown tabby warrior she-cat that she was practically a mini-version of. Mudkit mewed, "Mommy! Yay! We finally get to meet you!" as she ran over to Duskfall and pretty much ran over Hawk-kit, who was also running towards her. Brownkit, the only tom of Duskfall's litter just elegantly padded over to her and gave her a small lick. Duskfall meowed in a motherly voice, "Now, now, Mudkit, be nice to Hawk-kit and Hawk-kit be nice to Mudkit. There is no need to fight over me I am not going anywhere." As she meowed that last part she had a joking sound in her meow. Brownkit mewed in his little and gentle voice, "Mother, is your name still Dusk?" Duskfall looked down at her only tom kit and replied caringly, "No dear, Nightstar gave me a new name and it is a beautiful name. Duskfall. Now don't you think that is a cute name?" Brownkit nodded and then preceded to curl up into a ball right next to his mother and quickly drift off to sleep. Gently picking up her sleeping kit by his scruff, Duskfall motioned Mudkit and Hawk-kit, who were now play fighting with each other to follow her over to one of the corners of the nursery. Duskfall then sat Brownkit's sleeping self down before laying down next to him. Mudkit and Hawk-kit then quickly nuzzled in next to their mother and sleeping brother before falling asleep. Purring with happiness, Duskfall curled around her kits as a snake would do with its eggs and went to sleep.


End file.
